Once at My Friend's House
A few years ago, sometime around December, I spent the night at my friend Ricky's house. This was the first time that I had ever been to his house before and man I was excited. This night was very cold, foggy, the moon was ever shining so brightly piercing the thick fog. Ricky's house was an old farm house that has been there for at least two hundred years. On the outside there were two big silos, an old shack that was never used for anything, a dumpster, and woods just completely surround the house. At the time, this was like my dream house: just acres of land to hang out and mess around. I couldn't imagine anything bad ever happening here. I got at his house around 5pm. When I got there, his mom and dad were leaving to go out for the night. I went inside and looked out the window to see my parents sitting there and talking to Ricky's parents. My parents looked very unnerved, but I really didn't care. I just wanted to go play some Xbox with my friend. It was starting to get very dark outside and apparently there were supposed to be rolling black outs going through our area that night. But again being the kids we were, we really didn't care and decided to ignore it. Around 10pm we had just finished watching a movie. We were very hungry, so we went to the kitchen and made some instant ramen noodles. We were half way done with the ramen and then it happened. The rolling black outs that were predicted had come through. All the lights shut off in the house. The only light we had was this spot light that would look upon the shack that was across from us (keep in mind that the spot light ran on a generator). At this point I was completely scared shitless, but I tried my best to seem like I wasn't. And I'm pretty sure Ricky was also crapping his pants. Now with the power completely off we decided to do the next best thing. Go upstairs and play our Game Boys under his little fortress he made out of some old chairs and blankets that he found. We started hearing strange noises that were coming from the outside. It kind of sounded like a mix of squealing and breathing... really heavy breathing. We could see the light of the spot light resonating off the little shack. The noises soon stopped, it was completely dead silent. We were very worried, mainly because his parents should have been back by then. But that is not the worst part. The worst thing was the noise started up again this time louder, closer, and heavier than before. Ricky, being the dumb-ass he is, decided to go downstairs and check out what it was -- and being the friend I was -- I decided that I was going to go with him. We got downstairs and peered out the window, and a bizarre figure ran behind the shack. We couldn't tell what it was. We were hoping it would have been some kind of coyote. From what we saw it was on all fours, and its spine was sticking out pretty far. Ricky ran upstairs and grabbed his BB gun and we were going to go see what the hell it was. When we got out, we heard that God forsaken squealing noise again. At this point I just wanted to cry for my mom. As we approached the shack, the spot light started flickering as it was running out of power on the generator. We saw this thing in the flickering light start to come closer. This image will never leave my head. They way it crawled slowly toward us, if you have seen The Grudge the way the kid crawls down the stairs with his legs over his head. That's what this looked like. I screamed as it limply and disturbingly crawled towards us making the squealing noise. I had grabbed Ricky and ran into the shed. Once we got inside, the spot light finally gave out and shut off. Ricky had passed out on the floor. The only thing I could do was to wait, wait for that "thing" to get us, for the thing to tear us apart. My back was facing the window in the little shack. I turned around to see this thing staring back at me. It had large dark hazel eyes and a grin I could never forget, it had little patches of hair on top of its head. The next thing I remember was passing out, and waking up to the sound of police sirens. I had never been so happy to hear police sirens in my life. There were at least six local officers all surrounding Ricky's house. I woke him up so we could go outside and show the officers where we were and that we are all right. I opened the door to the shack and was greeted by two of the officers. They took me over to one of their squad cars. They were asking me just a bunch of bizarre questions like if we have seen any children run by, and where our parents were. We told him we haven't seen anybody. We refused to tell him what we really saw. The officer told us that three kids went missing during the black out just down the road. One of the kids was able to get home in time (they were at the local park). The officer then told us what that poor kid said: "At first everything was normal, then it all started with the squealing." Category:Beings Category:Places Category:Disappearances